Eclipse Lunar
by AKiraSekai
Summary: Ela era apenas uma sombra, e uma sombra jamais chamaria mais atenção que a lua. ::Oneshot::


**Disclaimer: **Gundam SEED e seus personagens não me pertencem.  
Essa história não foi criada com fins lucrativos.

* * *

**ECLIPSE LUNAR**

_#~ Fenômeno celeste que ocorre quando a Lua penetra totalmente ou parcialmente o cone de sombra projetado pela Terra._

_

* * *

  
_

Cagalli sempre soube que jamais passaria de uma mera _sombra_ diante da presença de Lacus Clyne. Não tinha como questionar isso. Lacus era bonita, sabia cantar, tinha aqueles longos cabelos cor-de-rosa, era paciente e gentil e estava sempre sorrindo. Conquistava as pessoas com sua personalidade meiga e amigável, sempre disposta a ajudar os outros.

E Cagalli... Cagalli era apenas... Ela mesma. Não sabia cantar, parecia um menino, tinha os cabelos curtos e loiros - nada muito diferente dos padrões normais, ou seja, ela não chamava atenção - perdia a calma com muita facilidade e era muito mais teimosa do que realmente deveria ser.

Eram totalmente opostas, e não era surpresa que a maioria das pessoas preferisse a companhia de Lacus. Mas nem por isso Cagalli a odiava.

Muito pelo contrário, na verdade. Cagalli sentia grande admiração por Lacus, embora tentasse esconder isso na maioria das vezes. Admirava sua calma e seus sorrisos, e sua música... E sua voz.

Talvez no fundo houvesse um pouco de inveja, não ia negar. A garota era famosa, não havia uma única pessoa que nunca tivesse ouvido o nome de Lacus Clyne. Todos a conheciam, todos conheciam sua música. Comparado a isso, Cagalli podia afirmar que, diante da presença de Lacus, ela não era ninguém.

Ninguém sabia seu nome, ninguém se importava com seu nome. As pessoas a reconheciam apenas depois de ouvir seu sobrenome ser pronunciado.

_Cagalli Yula Athha._

A filha do presidente de ORB.

Era só isso. Ela não tinha milhares de fãs, ela não tinha músicas próprias, ela não era conhecida.

Cagalli era apenas uma sombra, escondida e ofuscada pelo brilho da Lua. Pelo brilho de Lacus. Apenas uma sombra que jamais teria sua chance de se destacar.

Mas ela sinceramente tentava não se importar com isso, e continuava admirando Lacus.

Mas ainda assim, às vezes, sentia aquela pontada de inveja. Lacus havia sido noiva de Athrun Zala, e mesmo depois de terminarem aquele estranho noivado, Cagalli podia notar que Athrun ainda sentia um grande carinho pela garota. Cagalli _sabia _que o soldado de ZAFT considerava Lacus como uma irmã, mas, mesmo assim, não deixava de sentir inveja.

E ciúmes.

Com Kira era a mesma coisa. Era impossível negar que o rapaz estava apaixonado, e dava para ver nos olhos azuis de Lacus que ela sentia o mesmo. No fundo de seu peito, trancafiado com todas as forças, o monstro do ciúme se debatia com força toda vez que Cagalli via os dois juntos. Kira era seu irmão, afinal de contas. Irmão gêmeo. Será que isso realmente não significava nada?!

Sentia-se horrível ao notar para onde estava dirigindo seus pensamentos e tentava rapidamente se recompor. Lacus era maior, Lacus podia mais, Cagalli sempre soube disso. Lacus brilhava, Lacus podia, Lacus simplesmente _era. _Contra isso não dava pra competir.

E pela amizade que tinham conseguido formar, Cagalli ficava quieta sobre o que sentia. A presença de Lacus era agradável até para ela. Era fácil sorrir quando conversavam, e os momentos que passavam juntas, sorrindo e conversando, foram suficientes para fazer Cagalli desistir.

A garota simples e discreta de cabelos curtos e loiros jamais seria notada enquanto a presença de Clyne ofuscasse suas poucas qualidades.

Por mais que quisesse poder, brilhar e _ser, _como Lacus _era_, sabia que jamais conseguiria. Queria ser grande, queria alcançá-la. Queria ser notada e reconhecida. Mas sabia que eram apenas sonhos e desejos inalcançáveis. Uma _sombra _jamais poderia chamar tanta atenção como a _lua._ Ela já estava conformada.

E foi por isso que, quando Athrun Zala sorriu _para ela_, disse que _a protegeria _e _beijou seus lábios_, Cagalli sentiu como se todos seus desejos inalcançáveis estivessem se realizando.

Naquele simples e rápido momento, mesmo que para uma única pessoa, a sombra chamou mais atenção do que a lua.

Como num eclipse lunar.

* * *

_Iniciada: 03/09/2009  
Finalizada: 03/09/2009_

**N/A:**

Estava com muita saudade de escrever alguma coisa, então decidi me aventurar pelo fandom de Gundam SEED com uma fanfic da Cagalli.  
Amo a personagem, simpatizei com ela desde o primeiro espidósio. E, ao contrário do que a fic pode ter deixado parecer, eu não odeio a Lacus. XD Ela seria a feminina principal, então faz sentido que todos gostem mais dela, mas quis mostrar um pouco como Cagalli se sente em relação a isso. XD

Ok... Não deve fazer sentido, então eu escrevi porque estava afim. Pronto. XD

E... Está feito.  
Eu sinceramente gostei do resultado. S2

A fic não teve revisão (é, eu tava com preguiça), então perdoem-me pelos eventuais erros de português. ^^

Reviews?

_L² - O Poder do L.  
_(Pequena homenagem ao Louis. S2)


End file.
